Blind Date: Take 2
by Jadeling
Summary: Because Max and Liz shouldn't have all the fun. This is what happens when Isabel wins the radio contest and Alex has to watch.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, I'm just borrowing._

_Author's notes: Because no one wanted it (I posted a challenge on roswellfanatics.), I decided what the heck. Timeline wise, let's pretend the whole hybrid chronicle thing never happened, okay? So after **Max in the Big City,** and** A Roswell Christmas Carol**. Only Maria and Liz are aware of the whole end of the world thing. If it seems like most of the DJ's dialogue is the same as the orginial episode, it's because it is._

**Blind Date: Take 2 -- Prologue**

**Two months before Valentine's Day**

DJ Johnny Robbins was reading over his list of sponsors he had to announce for his show and noticed a memo announcing their next contest. "We're doing the Blind Date thing again this year? Don't you remember what happened last year?" He asked his producer.

"Yeah," she told him as she sat at her controls.

"It was a disaster! That Doug guy, what was his name Shullow, Shallow?"

"Shellow."

"Shellow, thanks, was embarrassed in front of all of our listeners, plus, we humiliated Liz when we stormed into her bedroom to find two of her exes there. Not to mention that one of her exes managed to kidnap her." He continued to list all of the things that went wrong that night, until his producer placed a sheet showing the amount of listeners they had that night, along with transcripts from their internet forum. He just blinked at the numbers and then flipped the 'On Air' switch. "Hey ladies! Can't stand the boys at your school? Looking for a change? Then look no further than your local radio station. Back by popular demand KROZ is giving you a chance to win a free blind dream date! You can either enter yourself or your friend. Come to our website, or call in at 1-234-ufo-kroz. For a complete listing on rules and restrictions go to our website, and now let's listen to some tunes, this is fast favorite among our listeners, it's **Here With Me** from Dido."

* * *

Isabel shook her head as she turned off her radio, who the hell would enter such a dumb contest, and especially after what happened last year. She would be caught dead entering.

* * *

Maria heard the announcement as the radio played at the Crashdown. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. Oh, if they ever found out she would be dead, but hey, it was harmless fun after all. Her thoughtful expression became a gleeful one as she began to grin.

* * *

**A week before Valentine's Day.**

Liz looked around her family's dinner and was struck by a sense of déja vu. Alex was sitting at the counter with his instrument practicing once again for the audition for the radio contest while Maria and she were cleaning up. The only difference was that both Tess and Isabel were also at the Crashdown. They were just hanging out and listening to the radio.

"An evening of fantasy and romance for one lucky listener that ends in the most exciting concert of the year. An intimate club date with a surprise mystery band that'll put this town on the map for more than just the crash and this time we promise, the band will show up." The DJ stated as the gang listened.

"My god, that contest is so lame." Isabel stated. While Liz nodded.

"Just be glad it wasn't you last year, Isabel." She reminded the girl.

"Ugh, how did you handle it?" Isabel asked.

"What happened last year?" Tess asked curious.

"That's right you weren't here. Well, besides getting tons of phone numbers from desperate guys, Kyle got Max drunk." Liz told her.

Tess started to giggle, but before she could ask anything else, Liz's eyes became wide as she noticed the DJ and a bunch of others at the door.

"Right here at one of our finer local establishments, the Crashdown Cafe! Looking for our new Queen of Hearts, Miss Isabel Evans!"

Maria shrieked and hugged the girl, while Isabel just froze horrified. "But I never entered." She finally stammered.

"I know; I entered you and Tess." Maria told the taller blonde, "Hey don't give me that look, you needed some fun especially after the way Grant treated you."

The DJ just ignored her and gave Isabel roses and a crown just like he did last year to Liz. "Congratulations, Isabel Evans, your life is about to change because we're gonna find you that dream man you've been searching for. So what are you thinking about?"

Isabel quickly reverted to her Ice Queen persona and looked at him coldly, "Do you want your FCC license revoked?"

"Umm, no."

"Then don't ask."

_Jadeling's notes: Yea, I couldn't think of anything new for the DJ to say. Sorry._


End file.
